1. Field
This method and device relate generally to handheld electronic devices having a camera LED flash and more particularly, to such devices that employ a battery to power the LED flash in addition to other functions performed by the handheld electronic device.
2. Background
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Such handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable and thus are small and battery powered. While some handheld electronic devices include a wireless communication capability, other handheld electronic devices are standalone devices that do not communicate with other devices.
The capabilities of these handheld electronic devices continue to expand. For example, a camera capability has been added to many mobile phones and is likely to expand to other such handheld electronic devices. More recently, an LED camera flash capability has been added to a number of mobile phones that, along with the other mobile phone capabilities, is powered by a single lithium ion battery. The current drawn from operating an LED (light emitting diode) camera flash is enormous and can easily brown out the system under certain conditions. Brown out is also known as battery droop and means that the battery voltage drops to a level that can impair the operation of other system functions, possibly even causing the system to reset. A lithium ion battery's ability to maintain its voltage is dependent upon such factors as the age of the battery and temperature; i.e., the equivalent series of resistance (ESR) of the battery varies with these parameters. There are also other system loads, such as GSM (global system for mobile communications) transmits and WIFI TX or RX, that will affect the level at which the system browns out or resets completely. WIFI and GSM are mentioned herein as examples of communication regimes that may be employed by the handheld electronic device that will place a load on the system and are not intended to be limiting. For example, the device could alternatively employ CDMA (Code-Division Multiple Access) or UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System).
Since most of the factors that affect brown out are not generally known to the user at the time of system operation, e.g., age of the battery, current temperature, size of the system load and flash load, the worst case voltage drop must be assumed when a decision is made whether to activate the flash, if brown out is to be avoided. Assuming the worst case severely limits the usefulness of the flash; i.e., the flash won't trigger sometimes, even though the system could probably sustain a flash pulse. Therefore, a method and apparatus is desired that can more accurately estimate the maximum flash current that is sustainable without having to use worst case assumptions.